


Dedication

by angelkat



Series: The Wee Compendium of Sweet Ginger [16]
Category: The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: He would do everything for her.
Relationships: Puss in Boots/Dulcinea
Series: The Wee Compendium of Sweet Ginger [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571299





	Dedication

Puss crossed the Western Desert for days and scoured the city of Andalusia only to be disappointed.

The finest expertise he searched was in _Toledo_ , que macana.

Upon arriving at the swordsmith's door weeks later, exhausted but undeterred, he demanded to be taught in his art--for a thousand reales.

He'd been working his tail off in Pajuna's cantina to earn it.

* * *

"Sorry I am late."

Dulcinea looked at the words engraved on the delicately intricate silver sword he gifted her.

_'For the hairball of my heart.'_

Her eyes welled. She'd been worried for a _month_ \--

"Happy birthday, mi amor."


End file.
